A Light in the Storm
by psalm57
Summary: When Lizzie's mom is diagnosed with breast cancer, who will be there for her. Possible LG
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

Lizzie stood in front of her vanity mirror, admiring the outfit she had put together. Faded blue jeans hugged her hips, finished off with a pink cardigan and white spaghetti strap top. After putting on her second long, silver, dangly earring, she retrieved her black Converse with pink shoe laces and plopped down upon her bed. As she forced the first onto her left foot she thought about the year to come. It was the first day of her senior year, and she could barely piece together the emotions that seem to hold her mind captive. This was it, she was a senior. The last year of compulsory education. Her last year that she was forced to go to school day after day. The last year that the American government could tell her what she had to learn. But then, it was the last year that she could be a kid. The last year that the American government allowed her to be a minor, ignorant to the real world outside. The idea was a bitter sweet one.

Both shoes had found their places on each foot and she rose to her feet to search for her makeup bag. Her not so tidy bedroom seems to laugh at her as she stumbled through the piles of clothes, blanketing the floor. Her eye caught a glance of the desired bag. She grabbed the pink poka-dotted bag and once again found the comfortable spot on her bed. Sitting down, her mind flooded back to the day, and year to come. She smiled as she thought back to her first day of middle school. Looking down at her outfit, she smiled as she remembered the sweater her mother had forced her to wear. She could hardly believe she could smile about it. But what had once been so crucial was now so trivial.

As she applied her last stroke of maskera, she returned all her makeup products to their bag and threw it in her backpack. Standing up, she lifted her baby-blue backpack from the floor and exited her bedroom. As she began her pursuit downstairs, she viewed her younger brother out of the corner of her eye. It was Matt's first day of high school.

"Ready for high school?" she asked.

"Sure," he grumbled under his breath.

The two found their way downstairs and sat down to the breakfast their mom had prepared for them.

"Are you guys ready for the first day of school?" Mrs. McGuire asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, I'm finally a senior. The head of the school." Lizzie smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm now a freshman, a pee on to the rest of the school."

"Oh come on Matt, just think, you only have to put up with ten long months of torture and degradation."

"Lizzie," Mrs. McGuire sternly said, "leaves your brother alone. If I remember correctly, you weren't too excited on your first day of high school either."

"Whatever, you'll be fine, Dorkface."

"Oh Lizzie, I'm really sorry, but you won't be able to take the car to school today. I have a doctor's appointment that I can't miss." Her mother jumped in.

"But Mom, it's the first day of my senior year!" She protested.

"I know, and I'm really sorry, but it's my appointment with my gynecologist for a mammogram, and I really can't reschedule. Getting an appointment is hard enough."

"Matt covered his ears. "Please, men at the table who really don't want to know these things."

"Hey, one day you'll have a wife and you'll have to put up with these things." His sister taunted him.

"So I'm really sorry, but you'll have to get a ride home. I'm sure Gordo or Miranda can give you a lift. But I'm going to have to drive you two schools."

"But Mom, it's my car!"

"Lizzie, we've been over this, it isn't your car. It's the family car. Matt will be able to use it when he gets his license in a year."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Great, the first day of my senior year I'll drive up to school with my mommy."

"Lizzie, I'm really sorry."

"Just let us out a block early."

The two children retrieved their backpacks and made their way to the car.

The family didn't live too far from the school, and they made it there in five or so minutes. Lizzie grabbed her bag and jumped from the car quickly.

"Bye Lizzie!" her mom called after.

Matt exited the car less enthusiastically. "Have a nice day, Matt. It'll be fine."

"Sure it will," he said as he slammed the door shut.

"Lizzie had run off toward her new assigned locker. She had told Gordo and Miranda she would meet them in front of the vending machines. Their lockers had never been close to each other since they were always in alphabetical order. She quickly emptied the appropriate notebooks and binders into her locker and made her way over to the vending machines. They hadn't received any textbooks, so her load was significantly lighter.

"Hey Girl!" Miranda shouted out as she ran forward to greet her best friend.

"Hey, you look awesome!" Miranda playfully posed as Lizzie admired her white pleaded skirt, blue, flowered, peasant top, and black flip-flops. "You never fail to have an awesome outfit."

"Hi guys," the two girls spun around to greet Gordo.

"Hey," they answered in unison.

"So, do we have any classes together?" Gordo inquired as he unfolded the schedule he held in his hand.

"Um, let me see," Lizzie said as she extracted her schedule from her backpack. Miranda lifted her purse from the bench she had been sitting on and pulled her schedule out.

"No backpack this year?" Gordo asked.

"Why use a backpack if you have a locker?"

"Girls, I'll never get you guys."

"I don't think we have any classes with you. You're in all your AP fancy classes." Lizzie delivered after scanning all three schedules.

"Why are you wasting your senior year taking all these classes?" Miranda groaned in an annoyed manner, "This is supposed to be the fun year."

"Hey, Lizzie has a few hard classes here."

"Just AP English," she blushed. She looked up at Gordo. She couldn't believe how much he had grown over the last few years. He was now six foot and somehow, had become more muscular over the summer. He had even tried out for the track team which shocked Lizzie. She never would have imagined that Gordo would be associated with an established sport.

The bell rang and the three all went off in different directions. "See you guys at lunch," Lizzie called.

The rest of the day had gone very well. Lizzie actually liked the majority of her teachers. The only one she didn't like was her French four teacher who didn't speak a word of English and looked at everyone as if they were an enemy to the French republic.

After school, she caught a ride home from Gordo. She was actually more excited about the prospect of this than she had been in the past and she wasn't quite sure why. As she climbed out of his beet-up Ford, she took one last glance at his muscular body that leaned against the steering wheel.

"Bye Gordo, see you tomorrow and thanks"

"See you tomorrow."

She entered her house, her face plastered with a grin. Why was she so happy? As she entered the living room, she saw her mom on the couch crying, her dad trying to comfort her, but tears pouring from his eyes as well.

Lizzie threw her bag to the ground and ran to her mom

"Mom! What's wrong?"

Her mom looked up at her through tear-blurred eyes, "Honey, they found something on the test today."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. School has kept me busy, but its spring break now, so I promise more. If anyone can tell me Mrs. McGuire's first name, I would appreciate it. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 2**

"Wh-wh-what do you mean, they found something?" Lizzie stammered out as she looked into her mother's bloodshot eyes. "You don't have, you don't have, you can't have…"

"Lizzie," she managed to squeak out as she looked back up at her tall, beautiful daughter. "I have breast cancer."

"No!" Lizzie cried out. "You can't. You're healthy; you're strong."

Sam quickly scooted over on their three person couch, leaving a gap between himself and his wife. Lizzie quickly occupied this vacant spot and nestled her head on her mom's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her mom.

"Mom, no, no, no…"

"I couldn't believe it at first myself." She explained to her daughter, wiping tears from her eyes. "It was just a routine mammogram. But when the doctor came in, I could tell something was wrong. He looked at me with this pitiful look." Mrs. McGuire relayed all the day's occurrences to her daughter. The whole time, the two women held each other in a tight embrace.

After several moments of silence, Lizzie looked up at her mom. "What are they going to do? They don't have to operate do they? Do you have to go through chemotherapy?" These questions came pouring from her mouth, not knowing where to start.

Sam took this as his queue to exit the room. "I'm just going to go into the kitchen and make some tea. Would you like some, Honey?" he asked compassionately, clearing his throat; his crying had closed his cynuses.

"Yes please, Sweetie." She replied as she looked back at her daughter.

"So…" Lizzie inquired, pulling her mom closer.

"Well," she began slowly, "the doctor said that we're going to start with chemotherapy and/or radiation, and if these are successful, surgery will never have to happen. He said that he thinks we found it pretty early."

"And if that doesn't work…?" Lizzie gulped as she asked this. She couldn't even imagine this. She didn't want to imagine this.

"Then, I will have to have a mastectomy."

Lizzie looked down at her chest. She couldn't even begin to fathom the idea of her mom having a mastectomy. Her mom was an amazing, strong-willed woman. It would be very difficult for her mom to lose a part of her like that.

Noticing her daughter's worries, Mrs. McGuire squeezed her daughter closer. "Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'm going to beet this."

"No," Lizzie interjected, "We're going to beet this together."

"I love you, Lizzie." Her mom said as she kissed her daughter. "I couldn't have a better daughter.

"Are you going to lose your hair?"

"Most likely, but the doctor said that everyone is different."

"Well then, I have to go wig shopping with you. I can help find the coolest, hippest wig." She smiled through the tears.

"It's a deal," she kissed and hugged her daughter.

The two embraced each other for a long period. Lizzie never wanted to leave her mom's arms. She felt that if she never stirred from that spot, nothing would ever change with her mom. She would be healthy; nothing would be different. But if she moved, if she left that couch, if she left her mom's arms and went back into the cruel world, everything would change with her mom. And that change might not be a good one.

Sam re-entered the room with tray in hand. He set the tray down on the coffee table and handed his wife a warm cup of tea.

"Thank you, Honey."

Lizzie silently accepted a third cup of tea that sat on the tray. Taking tiny sips, she found her mind running a mile a minute. What was going to happen to her mom? Would she need the operation? Would she react badly to the treatment? Sam had sat back down on the couch.

He scooted in, and the three sat their holding each other close. They remained silent for several moments. None of them seemed to want to let go, in fear of what was to come. Tears freely poured from all of their eyes. As the three sat their in silence, the front door flew open.

"Mom! Dad! Guess what, I made the JV baseball team!" Matt exclaimed as he rushed inside. Flinging his belongings on the ground, he entered the livingroom where his family resided, a large grin plastered across his face.

"Wh-what's wrong," he said as he viewed the tear stained faces of his family members, the smile quickly draining away.

"Matt, why don't you join us. You're mom has some not so good news." His father explained, attempting to sound strong and paternal, but not being entirely successful.

His whole family shifted, and made room for him on the other side of his mom. "Matt, you know I had to go for a test today. Well, they found something on the x-ray. Matt, I have cancer." She said. The tears were still pouring, but she seemed to be able to control herself a little better. Matt was not like Lizzie. She had to be strong for him.

"C-c-cancer?" he stammered.

"Yeah, Sweetie, but we're going to make it through this. I'm going to be fine."

Lowering his head, he looked down at his hands. "Do, do you promise?"

"I promise," she whispered as she kissed him on the head.

Joining his family, they wrapped each other in each others arms, and sat together for what seemed liked forever; not wanting to let go of their mom; not wanting to let go of their spouse; not wanting to let go of their children.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The four remained tangled together, refusing to budge from their present physical situation. Letting go of one another meant that they were letting in the world outside; something none of them were willing to do. On the outside their mom was sick; on the outside their wife was in pain; on the outside their life would never be the same. So they kept the world outside, drinking in the peaceful silence around them. Each content with the rhythmic breathing of one another.

However, this silence was quickly violated from the sound of one wrapping on the door. First resisting it, Matt finally gave in and gingerly lifted his body from the couch. Quickly gliding across the carpet, he slowly opened the front door. As the door became ajar, Lizzie looked up to see Gordo standing on her front porch. Reacting quickly, she leapt from the sofa and went to greet her friend.

"Gordo?"

"Lizzie," he shifted his glance from the doorman, and looked upon Lizzie, "Um, you left your civics book in my car…is everything ok, Lizzie? Have you been crying?"

"Um…Gordo, yeah, um…do you think I could maybe call you back later. This is kind of a bad…"

"Lizzie," Lizzie felt a soft hand on her shoulder, turning to face the source of the touch, she found her mother standing behind her. "why don't you go for a walk with Gordo. Let him know what is going on. Besides, I was about to kick your dad out to get something for dinner."

"Mom, I'm not hungry and I want to stay with you!" Lizzie fought back.

"A few minutes away from me will be ok, Sweetie, but that's very sweet of you. And you and your brother will eat something. I'm not going to have you starve yourself over me."

Knowing she would not win, she gave in. "Ok, but just for you. I love you, Mom." She said as she embraced her mother.

"I love you, too." Mrs. McGuire said as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Then, stepping onto her front porch, Lizzie quietly shut the door behind her. The two teenagers began their pursuit to no particular destination. They were silent for several moments. Lizzie knew with little doubt, that Gordo was screaming inside to know what had just conspired in front of his eyes, but was far to polite to intrude without an invitation. That is what she had always loved about him, he would give you all the space you needed, and when it came time, he would always listen.

After passing several houses, she opened her mouth to begin. But quickly, she shut it. What was she going to say? How do you tell your best friend, possibly someone who is more than just a friend, that your mom had breast cancer and you were scared out of your mind? Oh, by the way, my mom has cancer and I can barely stand up right now. It just wasn't that easy. And Lizzie still felt that if she didn't say it out loud, it wasn't true. If no one said it, it just couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

But she knew she was fooling herself. She had to realize that it was real, it was really happening and there was nothing she could do to change this. So, she had to deal. So, not knowing what to say, but knowing she had to, she opened her mouth and let it pour out, "Gordo, my mom has breast cancer!" she let out in one breath.

The two had stopped suddenly in front of a neighbor's house. It had always been Lizzie's favorite house. For as long as Lizzie could remember, it had been painted a baby-blue and had a cute picket white fence and balcony in front, but the owners had recently repainted the old house. It now shown a bright, new white. Lizzie grimaced at this change. They had even taken down the white fence. Why did things have to change? Why couldn't things just stay the same?

Gordo's face had gone suddenly pale. "C-c-cancer?" he stammered, "Lizzie, I'm, I'm, I'm so sorry…"

Suddenly all the strength Lizzie had mustered up, or had faked, whichever it was, left her body. She fell into Gordo's broad, strong arms. "I'm so scared," she murmured through sobs.

Reacting quickly, he wrapped his arms around her slender body. "Lizzie, I'm so sorry. Shhhh, it's ok. I'm so sorry. Shhh, shhhhh."

The two remained in this position for several minutes. Neighbors looked out at them, wondering what the two were doing, but they were completely oblivious, and simply didn't care. Lizzie needed to be held, and Gordo just wanted to hold her. She felt like her world was spinning out of control, and Gordo had this amazing ability to shield her from the spinning twister outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After several moments, Lizzie lifted her head from Gordo's chest.

"Gordo," she looked up into his understanding eyes, "I need to get home. I can't stand being away from her right now."

"I understand," he responded hardly above a whisper.

Grabbing each other's hand, the two began to walk down the street, the way they had come, but Gordo abruptly stopped, forcing Lizzie to come to a halt as well.

"Lizzie," he turned to look at her, "I just want-I just, just want you to know, that, that I really care about you, and your family. I want you to know that I'll do anything I possibly can to get you through this; I'll do whatever I can for your mom. You're family is practically my family. I promise, I'll be there for you throughout the whole thing."

Tears began to escape Lizzie eyes yet again. Looking up into his face, suddenly she felt a great fraction of her troubles lifted. Gordo was going to be there for her. He was going to help her through it all; she wouldn't have to carry all the pain. He was going to help her carry it. His pain was her pain. Standing slightly on her tiptoes, Lizzie lightly embraced his cheek, "Thank you, Gordo,"

With that, the two found each others hand once again and began their journey back down the street.

They made it to her front doorstep, once again, and Gordo stood alert, waiting for further instructions. Was this it for today? Was he to leave?

"Why don't you come in for a minute." Lizzie opened the door. "It's a hot California fall day. You need some hydration."

Gordo had no protest and followed the slender girl inside. Entering the living room, he spotted Mrs. McGuire sitting on the couch.

"Take a seat; I'll get you a cold soda." Lizzie called over her shoulder.

Gingerly stepping over to the couch, he found a spot on the opposite end of the sofa. "Mrs. McGuire," he began, "Lizzie told me what is going on. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, Gordo," she murmured warmly.

"No, but you've always treated me like a son. I've never been that close to my own parents, them with their careers and all, but I've always felt like I was part of this family. I spend more time at your house, and always feel at home here. And… and, I truly feel for your daughter, and want to make sure she is always fine. So, if there is anything I can do for you or your family, please let me know. Anything…"

"Gordo, you're so sweet. I am so happy Lizzie has such a great friend, and I will remember that."

"Seriously Mrs. M, anything, I'll be there."

"I know you will, Honey."

With this, Lizzie re-entered the room with a tray in hand. Lifting a cold coke from the tray, she handed it to Gordo. Then she offered her mother another cup of warm tea.

"Thank you, Sweetie," her mother replied as she accepted the warm beverage.

The three sat there in silence for several moments. No one knew what to say; Gordo thought he might leave, but couldn't tear himself from the couch. He just had this feeling that he couldn't leave Lizzie. Looking over into her eyes, he felt the urge to wrap her in his arms again. He could see the fear, the pain, the sadness she tried so hard to hide.

The silence was interrupted by sounds from the front porch. Mr. McGuire entered the house holding a box of pizza.

"Matt!" he called up for Matt to join the family in the living-room. "Oh, hello Gordo, did you want to join us for dinner? Its not really dinner, just a slice of pizza. If that's ok with you, Honey?" shifting his gaze he looked at his wife.

"Of course, he is always welcome. But to tell you the truth, I don't think I'm going to eat anything. I think I might go upstairs and lie down."

"Mom, are you sure, I can come and sit with you."

"No, no, Sweetie, get something in your stomach."

Climbing the stairs, she left the rest of the family. Pain and frustration was evident on Mr. McGuire's face. He placed the pizza on the coffee table and began to climb the stairs himself.

"You all eat some pizza. I'm going to lie down with your mother. If we don't come down later, put yourselves to bed." He instructed his children as he rubbed his nose, the tears welling up.

The three ate in silence for awhile. All of them unsure of what to do in such a situation. They were young, innocent. They had never tasted this scarry world, and now were faced with it head on.

After several minutes, in which all three picked at their pizza, Matt spoke up, "Lizzie, what is going to happen to Mom?"

Trying to sound braver than she really was, she answered her brother, "Matt, she's going to be fine. People beet this all the time. They caught it early. She'll be fine…" But she hadn't convinced herself and tears fell again.

"Hey you two, you're mom is going to beet this. If there is one thing I know about the McGuires's, its that nothing can keep them down. You don't mess with them." He hugged Lizzie.

She then turned and held her little brother. "Matt, Gordo's right, Mom can beet anything. She's Mom, she's amazing." The two siblings held each other for several moments. The two who were generally mortal enemies, now clinged to each other.

Seeing that the two needed each other at that time, Gordo decided it was his time to leave. "Hey guys, thanks for the pizza, and I'm still really sorry about your mom. Call me whenever you need to talk, whenever. I'll see you at school. I'll let myself out."

"Thanks, Gordo," Lizzie said looking up at him. "Thank you for everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lizzie spent an hour with her brother on the couch. Although he would never admit it to any of his friends, he needed his older sister more than anything that night. He was more scared than he had ever been in his life.

But she needed to call Miranda and let her know what was going on. Miranda was just as much family to the McGuire's as Gordo was. Dialing the number she pondered over how she would deliver the news.

"Ring, ring," the phone rang as Lizzie listened for Miranda's voice on the other line. "Hello?"

"Um, hello, Miranda?"

"Yeah, Lizzie? Is that you?"

"Yeah,"

"Hey, what's up, chica? Are you ok? You don't sound so good."

"Actually, I'm not so good, Miranda. Um, Miranda, my, my mom is sick."

"Sick? What kind of sick?" the teenage girl asked with confusion.

"Miranda…" Lizzie's voice trailed off as she began to cry again.

"Lizzie?"

"Miranda, my mom has breast cancer."

Miranda was silent for several moments. Tears had begun to fall from her eyes freely as well. Mrs. McGuire was as much Lizzie's mom as she was hers. How could strong Mrs. McGuire have cancer? But she had to be strong for Lizzie; she had to be the strong best friend.

"Lizzie, I'm so, so, so sorry. Sweetie, I'm s sorry. What can I do for you? Please, is there anything I can do?"

"No, not right now, but thank you. I just knew I had to tell you."

"Well thank you, but forget about me. Take care of yourself and your mom."

"Thanks, Miranda." Lizzie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Lizzie realized how lucky she was. She had amazing friends. She knew the coming weeks and months were going to be difficult, more difficult than she could imagine, but Gordo and Miranda would be there for her; they would be there for her mom. She could get through anything with them.

"Have you told Gordo yet?" Miranda questioned, pulling Lizzie from her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry I told him first, he had come over to drop something of and…"

"It's ok, Lizzie. I don't care. How'd he take it?"

"Really well, and he acted so sweet." She paused as she thought about what he had said.

""I just want-I just, just want you to know, that, that I really care about you, and your family. I want you to know that I'll do anything I possibly can to get you through this; I'll do whatever I can for your mom. You're family is practically my family. I promise, I'll be there for you throughout the whole thing.""

She smiled to herself. "Miranda, he told me how much he cared about me and my family and that he would do anything to help us. Miranda, he was so sweet."

"Sounds like it." She responded, allowing her friend to go on.

"He was so sweet. He didn't push me, but it was so easy to talk to him. I mean…"

Lizzie stopped speaking when she heard laughter from the other line. "Miranda!" she exclaimed. "My mom is sick, and I'm telling you how I feel, and you're laughing at me!" Lizzie had become red in the face.

"Wow, Lizzie, I'm sorry." She said through audible giggles. "I'm just laughing at how you're talking about Gordo. When are you two going to get over yourselves and just go out? You've liked each other since the seventh grade."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh Lizzie, yes you do."

Lizzie smiled to herself; maybe she did. "I pleed the fifth. But I do have to go. I want to check on Matt before I attempt to do some of the mound of homework, we were unjustly assigned on the first day of school."

"Ok Lizzie, but think about what I said."

"Ok, but there's nothing to think about."

"Night, Lizzie. Oh, but please send my best wishes to your mom. I'll keep her in my thoughts and prayers."

"Thanks Miranda"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

School had begun on a Wednesday for Lizzie and Matt. Their mom was to begin treatment, chemotherapy, the following Monday

The family spent the weekend together. They did everything Jo loved to do. Sam prepared a picnic on the beach with all of her favorite foods: turkey sandwiches with mayo, ripe green grapes, warm oatmeal raisin cookies, and raspberry lemonade. Her appetite would be dramatically altered during treatment, and she savored all her favorites because she knew it might be awhile before she could enjoy them again. Lizzie and Matt chased each other down the shore; dancing in the waves as the water licked their feet. Jo watched with great thanksgiving for the two blessings God had given her. Then the whole family walked down the shoreline, hand in hand, feeling insignificant next to something so grand. They remained on the beach until the sun set; watching every shade pass by; every color offered by Mother Nature.

The garage was ransacked and dozens of family photo albums were flipped through. Embarrassing pictures were brought to light. Matt discovered more than enough naked-baby pictures of Lizzie to use as black mail for the rest of her life. The whole family laughed over pictures of Matt who had managed to knock out both front teeth by age three. Jo treasured dozens upon dozens of pictures of her children. Sam fell across several wedding photos of his beautiful bride. She was still just as beautiful; maybe even more beautiful.

Sunday afternoon Miranda and Gordo came over. They were as much part of the McGuire family as Lizzie and Matt. Mrs. McGuire had always treated them as her own. And in turn, Mrs. McGuire was just as much their mother. A fare amount of tears were shed amongst the teenagers as they remembered fun times with Mrs. McGuire.

"Remember the time she helped us plot against kate at the eighth grade dance so we could get our pictures in the yearbook?" Lizzie questioned her friends through giggles.

"Yeah, we thought she was just about the coolest mom after that!" Miranda offered, a grin beginning to appear across her face.

"What about the time she participated in our mystery dinner? Do you remember that accent she put on?" Gordo put in.

"Don't remind me!" Jo shot back through laughs.

"Oh, I thought it was attractive," her husband responded as he kissed his wife.

"Dad!"

"Sorry Sweetie"

But eventually the weekend came to a close. The weekend that had made the whole family forget about their troubles quickly came to its end; the whole family once again faced with the hardships of reality. Everything they had all been dreading was about to begin. They could hide from it no longer.

That Monday morning all members of the family rose promptly. Even Matt who generally needed coaxing from his mother, rose with no complaints. Sam was to take Jo to the hospital for her first round of chemotherapy. Lizzie was to take Matt and herself to school. Then after school, she was to bring them home and start something for dinner. Jo and Sam weren't sure what hour they would be home, and how they would feel when they returned.

The whole family sat together at the dining room table in silence. The air was full of anticipation. Matt and Lizzie wondered how they would make it through the day with their mom on their minds. No one ate much as they sat their. Matt picked anxiously at his waffle. Sam stirred his coffee nervously as he looked at his wife and children. He was the father, the husband, the man of the house. He was to take care of everything, to hold everything together, but he wanted so badly to run; run as fast as he could wherever he could. He loved his wife more than life and was terrified about what might happen to her.

Lizzie broke the silence. "Are you sure you don't want Matt or I to come with you? We can miss a day of school for you, Mom. We want to be their for you."

"NO, Sweetie. You need to go to school. But thank you so much, I appreciate it. But you two aren't just going to forget about everything just because of me. Matt, you need to practice don't you, you're our star on the JV baseball team, aren't you?"

"It doesn't matter. You're more important."

"Thank you, Sweetie. But you're not going to stop playing because of me. Ok?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now you two eat your breakfast and finish getting ready for school."

The two listened to their mom, and hurried to finish up. Lizzie checks the clock. It was 7-30, they should leave soon. Putting her last book into her backpack, she went back downstairs. "Matt! Hurry up." Her younger brother quickly appeared at her side. "Let's say bye to Mom and Dad."

The two dropped their school bags and found their way back into the kitchen.

Lizzie approached her mother and stretched out her arms. "Mom, good luck, and I love you." She offered as she held her mom in a warm embrace. A tear managed to escape.

"I love you, too. Thank you, Sweetie."

Matt did the same and the two made their way to the front door, and outside into their car. As they were driving away Lizzie looked back at the house. "Lord, please let everything go well today."

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews. I get more reviews for this fic than any of my others, so thank you very much. I'm going to keep chapters coming pretty steadily now that I'm on summer vacation, so please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Lizzie pulled her car into the school parking lot. As a senior, she was given priority parking in the front lot. Matt enjoyed the perks of having a senior sister.

The two exited the car in silence, and made their way toward the school. Much of the journey to school had been silent. The two seemed to be processing everything from the past week in their minds. And there was no doubt that both of them were internally fighting a battle against their fears; their fears of what might happen to their mom and what she would be going through that day.

Once they had reached the curb to the front of the school, the two siblings went their separate ways. But as Matt began to walk away, Lizzie shouted after him. "Hey Matt!"

"Yeah," he turned to face his older sister.

"She's going to be ok. I promise."

"Thanks, Lizzie." He replied with true thanks. Lizzie knew her younger brother was grieving, and although she was scared, she had to fulfill her duties as older sister. He appreciated that.

The two parted and Lizzie walked to her locker to grab her economics book. As she turned the corner and began to approach her locker, she spotted Gordo waiting for her. She smiled and made her way toward him.

"Morning, Lizzie!" he greeted her sweetly.

"Morning, Gordo." She replied, but not as angelically as her usual self.

"Hey, Lizzie, you're mom is going to be ok. Mrs. G can make it through anything. She's a strong woman, where do you think you get it from?" Gordo supplied. He was very aware of the cause of her gloomy disposition.

"Thanks, Gordo, but I just wish I could be with her right now."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Liz," he replied warmly as he rapped her in an embrace.

He made her feel so safe, and she snuggled into his warm arms. Leaning her head against his chest, she felt protected.

The bell rang and Lizzie pulled away from him. She wanted so badly to stay in that position forever, but the bell had ripped her away. "I'll see you during passing. Please let me know what I can do for you. I'll do anything to help you feel better."

"Thanks"

Gordo gave her one last tight hug and the two walked to their classes. Lizzie headed toward her economics class while Gordo walked toward his AP chemistry class. Advanced chemistry first thing in the morning, Lizzie could not comprehend it.

Lizzie slid into her desk, and dropped her backpack to the floor. She was in no mood to listen to her teacher, Mr. McClure, talk about the American economy for an hour. The class was designed to teach high school students how the economic system of America worked, but instead Mr. McClure spent the period preaching his own political agenda, and explained how much he disliked the actions of the current president. Lizzie, luckily, sat near the the back, and laid her head on her desk, and thought about everything going on. She wanted so badly to be with her mom. She couldn't get her mind off of her, and would have been so much more productive for her to go with her mom than for her to attempt to sit through all her classes, while thinking about her. She wished she could at least be with Gordo right now. That would have helped a little. She needed him so badly. She just wanted him to hold her again. Maybe Miranda was right. Maybe something was happening between the two.

Lifting her head, Lizzie peered around the room, trying to free her mind of the many things preoccupying her. She scanned the students around her. Why weren't any of her friends in her class? She spotted three of the star football players sitting along the left wall. Lizzie had no doubt they would not be passing the class this year. Rebecca Hutchens, the senior secretary, sat in front of her. She was nice and very polite; definitely part of the ASB group. She also spotted several cheer leaders and marching band members. After wasting a significant amount of time categorizing all the students in her class, she looked back up at the clock. Fifteen more minutes to go. Her mind then slipped back to her mom. She was never going to make it through the day this way. She wanted to scream. One of her friend's cousin had been diagnosed with leukemia few years ago. Lizzie had been at her house one day, and her friend asked her to go to the hospital to visit her cousin who was receiving chemotherapy. Lizzie shivered as she pictured her friend's cousin lying in that hospital bed. She was hooked up to an IV pole, to receive the drugs, and she looked so sick and tired. Lizzie didn't want her mom to look that way; so pale and tired. She wanted her bright, joyous mother. The joyous mother she had previously taken for granted. A tear managed to escape but she quickly wiped it away. She had no desire to break down in her economics class in front of probably the worst teacher she had ever had. Once again, she attempted to shift her thoughts and looked to the front of the room at one of the popular cheer leaders. Lizzie smiled to herself as she looked at Claire Wanager's new hair style. She had bleached it blond, but she had fooled no one.

The bell rang and Lizzie jumped to her feet. Grabbing her backpack, she quickly evacuated the room. Lightly jogging passed the science building, Lizzie halted in front of the math building. Gordo had AP calculus next, so she would wait to see him. She however did not have to wait long, and Gordo quickly enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"Thank you," she murmured, muffled by their hug, "I needed that "

"You're very welcome" he said as he stepped back. "So how did econ go with the lovely Mr. McClure?"

"Haha, funny," she replied as she rolled her eyes. "Do we have to go to our next class. Let's just leave."

"And break my perfect attendance record. I don't think so, Missy."

"Loser," she responded through giggles.

"That hurts, Lizzie." He shot back pretending to clutch his heart. "Ok chica, I wish I could entertain your wish and stand here forever, but we only have a four minute passing period so…"

"Ok ok," she responded reluctantly, "I'll see you at snack, and we can walk to English together."

Lizzie was disappointed that the meeting she had been craving so badly for the last hour had to end so prematurely, but they had snack next and then English together.

Lizzie sat through her Spanish 4 class; half listening to the profesora, Senora Diaz, while she day-dreamed once again. Her mind wandered over the same things she had contemplated in her econ class. She tried again to change her thoughts, but every time her mind found its way back to the dreaded topics.

"Senorita McGuire, numero tres por favor."

"What?" Lizzie was pulled from her thoughts. "What, um, numero what?" Lizzie looked down at the blank sheet of paper in front of her. The students had been assigned an exercise from the textbook, but she had failed to complete, or start for that matter, the assignment.

"Numero tres, por favor." The teacher repeated with irritation.

"Um, it's imperfect so, um, tenia, um…"

"Can someone who completed the assignment assist Senorita McGuire?" the teacher scanned the room. "Si, Senorita Stanley?"

Lizzie glared as the girl delivered the correct answer. This was not going to be Lizzie's day. Why had she even taken Spanish 4 in the first place? "Because that's what colleges want to see" she could hear Gordo saying in her mind. But at that point, college admission was the last thing on her mind.

After what seemed to be a life time, the bell rang, and Lizzie sprung to her feet. She knew if she did not make a quick break for it, she might receive a lecture from her profesora and she was in no mood. Not minding the others around her, she pushed her way through the other students and rejoiced when she breathed in the fresh air outside; she was free from the grips of Senora Diaz.

Walking toward the vending machine, Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo's usual hang out, she looked out for her friends. The hang out was not far from her Spanish class and she quickly viewed her friends.

"Hey, Lizzie," Miranda called out as she rushed to her friend and gave her a quick hug.

"Hi Miranda"

"Hey you," Gordo chimed in as he jumped in and delivered one of the life saving hugs she had become partial to.

"Hey Gordo"

"So, was Spanish any better than econ?"

"Worse"

"Aw, I'm sorry, Liz."

"Thanks, but what can you do about it?"

"I can beet up Senora Diaz."

"I'd like to see that," Miranda jumped in.

The three spent the rest of their break complaining about their teachers, and then Gordo and Lizzie walked toward the English building together. "Gordo could once again sense Lizzie's anxiety.

"Liz, she'll be ok. Stop worrying, you'll make yourself sick."

"I know, I just…"

"I know, I'm so sorry, Liz"

Gordo gave her one last tight hug before the stepped into their English class. The period was not much different from her previous two classes, but having Gordo next to her made it that much more bearable. She felt more secure with him there by her side.

The rest of the day played out much the same and Lizzie almost cried out when the last bell of the day rang. She quickly made it to her locker to retrieve her things. Gordo was again waiting for her.

"Is your mom going to be there when you guys get home?" he inquired.

"They weren't sure," she replied as she dumped her last binder into her bag.

"Ok, I have track practice so… Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go run your heart out." She replied slightly downcast.

"Are you sure? I could…"

"No," she replied with more confidence. She wasn't going to make him neglect things for her. "Go to practice, young boy."

"Yes, ma'am!" she said as he rapped his arms around her one last time. "It'll be ok, Lizzie."

"Thanks"

Lizzie grabbed her bag and returned to the parking lot where her younger brother was already waiting. They drove home in silence.

As they pulled up into the driveway, they both realized that their mom was already home. Neither knew what to expect and entered the house apprehensively.

As they entered the house, their father acknowledged them from the top of the stairs. He placed a finger to his lips, "She's sleeping." He explained. "She's really wiped out. Do your homework downstairs, but don't make a lot of noise."

The two followed instruction. They both sat down at the kitchen table to begin assignments, but neither particularly interested in the work in front of them.

"Lizzie?" Matt broke the agonizing silence.

"Yeah, Matt"

"Is this what its going to be like?"

"I guess so."

"I don't like it."

"Me either."

Just then the two heard their mom upstairs go into her bathroom, and then they heard the toilet flush. Both looked at each other and frowned.

A/N:

As always thank you so much for all of the reviews. The are always greatly appreciated.

Oh, and because I'm posting this on the 4th of July, God Bless America and God bless our troops.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lizzie sat at the dining-room table for an hour attempting to fight her way through the pile of homework Senora Diaz had assigned. But after an hour or so she knew all her attempts were at a loss. She could not concentrate. She listened intently to all sounds upstairs, and filled in the blanks with horrible thoughts of what her mom might be going through. She couldn't stand it any longer. She wanted to go upstairs and hold her mom; make it all better. But, she knew right now it might only make the situation worse. Her mom was in a lot of pain and she had to stay away.

Pushing the rest of her homework in her binder, she decided she would call Gordo. She had to talk to someone. He would know what to say to make her feel better. Looking up at the clock on the kitchen wall, she saw that it was 4:30. Gordo would be getting out of track right now, so if she called him on his cell, he should be there. Grabbing her pink flip phone from her backpack, she made her way to the front porch. She didn't want to make any unnecessary noise.

"Where are you going?" her younger brother looked up from his math homework.

"I'm just going outside to call Gordo. Finish up your homework."

Shutting the front door behind her, she took a seat on the front step. She quickly dialed his number and waited, not so patiently, for his response.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Gordo. It's lizzie."

"Oh, hey Liz. What's up?"

"Not much. I just needed someone to talk to. I just…" Lizzie suddenly found it impossible to hold back the tears that had been building up all day. "It's my mom. She's so sick from the treatment. And-and-and I-I just can't stand it. I want her to be, to be ok. I hate knowing that she's upstairs, in pain, sick, and I'm fine."

"Lizzie, don't you dare feel guilty. You're mom wants you to live your life as normal as possible. She doesn't want you to give up on everything just for her."

"But-but, I just don't know…" Lizzie found it hard to speak through the sobs. She couldn't stop crying.

"Wait, Lizzie. I'll be right over."

"Ok," she managed to choke out through the tears. She flipped her phone shut and buried her head in her arms and cried.

Ten minutes later Gordo pulled up in front of her house. He jumped quickly from his car and found a spot next to Lizzie on the front step. Without any direction, he wrapped his arms around her. Leaning into his chest, she cried for what seemed forever. She just needed to be held, and Gordo was there to do it.

After several minutes, Gordo loosened his grip and looked into Lizzie's big brown eyes. "So, are you going to stop feeling guilty?"

"Lizzie couldn't help but smile. HE had that amazing smile, and that look in his eye when he was serious about something; when he really cared about it. He had that look in his eye. He cared about her; he truly wanted to help her through this. And she was glad she had him to help her through this.

"Yes, sir," she responded as she gave him another tight squeeze.

"Now, did you do your homework, Young Lady?"

"I tried to but..."

"But what?"

"My mind is a little distracted."

"Hey, what did I say earlier? You're mom wants you to go on with your life. How are you going to do that when you drop out of high school because you didn't get into the college you wanted because you didn't feel like doing your homework?"

"What are you, my father?" Lizzie asked through giggles.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok, ok, I'll do it."

"Do you want any help?"

"Yes please." She shot back through laughter. "But could we go to your house? I don't want to make any noise. My mom is sleeping."

"No problem. Just run inside and grab what you need. I'll get the car started."

"Lizzie did as instructed and they drove to Gordo's house. Both his parents were still working, so the two had the house to themselves.

"Ok, what are we working on first?" Gordo inquired.

"Spanish. I swear, Senora Diaz hates me."

"I highly doubt that."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

The two spent the next two hours finishing up their homework. Gordo spent most of it assisting Lizzie with hers, but he still managed to finish at the same time.

"I should probably get home. Matt is probably hungry. I should cook him something for dinner."

"Ok, let's get you home."

The two drove back down the road to Lizzie's house. She honestly had no true desire to go home. Her house held too much pain right now. It reminded her of everything that was not good. But being with Gordo made her feel safe, protected. At his house, she was away from the crazy, mean world.

They pulled up in front of her house, and he exited the car to walk her to the front door. Pausing on the front step, he wrapped her in a huge bear hug. She felt so protected and never wanted to leave his arms. She could remain there for the rest of her life. But the hug came to a close to quickly, and he stepped back to look at her face. Neither said anything. They just looked at each other's face. Without warning, Gordo leaned in slowly, and kissed Lizzie on her tiny, pink lips.

Realizing what he had just done he pulled back quickly. Neither of them knew what to say or how to react. It had happened so quickly.

"Um, I'll, um, see you tomorrow, Lizzie." Turning quickly on his heels, he returned to his car and drove away.

Lizzie stood on the front step trying to process what had just happened. What just happened? Did it mean something? Did he regret it? Dozens of questions flooded her mind She stood there for several minutes, to soak it all in.

"He likes me. And I like him." She mouthed to herself. "He likes me. He likes me." She began to jump up and down. "David Gordon likes me. And I like him." Entering her house, she retrieved the phone to tell Miranda the great news.

A/N:

Thank you all so, so, so, so much for all the reviews. This is my highest grossing fic, haha. But seriously. I've received more reviews for this fic than any of my others. So what does that mean? It means you need to review my other fics. Haha, I'm just kidding. It means I'm very appreciative and will continue on. My thanks to all who have reviewed so here is a short recognition to all of you so far. Thanks to LizzieGordo4ever, staradm98, cka3ka, shadowfax42713, WB7thHeavenFanatic1234, invisibleA, kalanadiangal4ever, anonymous, lightning-storm222, GreatWriter, woemcat, snowfrog5152, masamor99, shealtiel, xxluxx, hotchic12, gordo12, reviewer, tinkerbell877, Black Knight 03, Allyson, Hilary Fan, Danithe, who writes Heav, zero, and reading redhead.

I've never used a beta before, but have been thinking about it, so if anyone is interested let me know in a review. And if anyone needs a beta, I'm interested in being one as well. Thanks and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lizzie ran inside, stunned from the last moment's occurrences. She still  
wasn't sure exactly what happened. Her backpack was tossed on the living  
room sofa and she sprinted into the kitchen to find her brother. Her face   
had gained a reddish pink shade.

"What's up with you?" her younger brother questioned. Knowing  
this was not a topic neither she nor her brother wanted to share, she  
stopped herself, trying to regain her composure, and pretend that nothing  
had happened.

"Are you hungry? I can make us something."

"Um, I guess."

"Ok. Hmmm.what to make." the teenage girl rummaged through the  
kitchen cupboards. Spotting a can of Campbell's soup, she snatched it from  
its place. "Does soup sound ok?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Ok, and I'll make us some turkey sandwiches. Soup and   
sandwiches, sounds good to me." She poured the cold soup into a pot and  
placed it on the stove. She then retrieved the proper items from the  
cupboard and fridge and began to fix two turkey sandwiches. She sloppily  
fixed the two sandwiches, too many other things on her mind, and placed them  
on two plates. "I need to make a quick phone call. Just watch the stove,   
ok?"

"Ok," Matt replied, half listening.

Lizzie grabbed her cell and flipped it open to call Miranda.  
She had to know about the kiss. But Lizzie frowned as she looked down at the  
screen. "Darn it, I forgot to charge it." She mumbled as she through it back  
onto the coffee table in the living-room. Retrieving the home phone from the  
cradle in the kitchen, she quietly climbed the staircase, and entered her  
bedroom. She didn't want to bother her mother, but the home phone wouldn't   
work outside, the reception only reached so far. "Why do we have to have  
such a lame phone?" she grumbled to herself.  
She quietly closed the bedroom door, and sat gently on her bed.   
"Hello Mrs. Sanchez, could I talk to Miranda. Thanks"

"Hi Lizzie, what's up? How's your Mom?"

"She's ok. She's been in bed since I got home. She's not feeling   
too hot, but it's expected."

"Oh, Lizzie. That sucks, for all of you. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks"

"You guys must not be able to do much at your house then, huh?"

"Yeah, I actually went over to Gordo's house to do homework."

"Really, how'd that go?"

"Um, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. It went really   
well, really, really well. I don't know, lately, he's just been awesome. You  
know, with everything with my Mom."

"Uh huh. You two definitely have been spending a lot of time   
together." Her best friend put in.

"And, when he brought me home tonight, he walked me to the door.   
And, Miranda, he."

"He what?"

"He kissed me, Miranda."

"What?"

"He kissed me."

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Lizzie could tell her best friend was  
moving wildly around her bedroom.

"Is that a good oh my gosh?"

"Of course. I've only been waiting for you two to get together   
since like seventh grade."

"Wait, we're not even together yet," Lizzie injected.

"Lizzie, seriously, you've been all over each other, and now you   
kissed. Do the math girl."

"I guess you're right. Oh my gosh, you're right." Now Lizzie was  
moving wildly around her bedroom as well.

"Lizzie, this is awesome. I'm excited for you two."

"Thanks, Miranda. When do you think he'll officially ask me?"

"I don't know. I might have to put my two cents in. He's kind of   
dumb in that area."

Lizzie laughed. Her best friend was a little more aggressive  
than her.

"Ok, you do that," she laughed, "But I have to go. I need to  
finish up dinner for Matt and me."

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow, and congrats on the kiss."

"Thanks."

Lizzie clicked the phone off and danced around her room. Miranda  
was right, it was finally happening. The thing that had been in the back of  
her mind forever might actually be coming true. For the longest time she  
wouldn't even admit to herself that she liked him. They were friends, that  
was all. But sometimes best friends made the best couples. Phone still in  
hand, she twirled and whirled in front of her vanity. A smile had crept  
across her face. This was the happiest she'd been in the last week.

Her excitement was interrupted by a knock at her bedroom door.   
Jumping, she realized she might have made more noise than she should have.

Opening the door, she viewed her mother, who was much paler than   
usual. It was evident she was not feeling her best. "Mom, I'm so sorry for  
the noise. I was trying to keep quiet, but."

"Lizzie, its ok, Sweetie, I'm fine. You and your brother have   
been perfect, and I appreciate it. But I can't expect two teenagers to be  
quiet all the time." she explained, "I just wanted to know what my beautiful  
daughter was so excited about?" she added with a smile.

"Was it that obvious?" Lizzie responded, blushing.

"You were almost jumping up and down," her mom smiled back.

"Um, it's nothing mom."

"Hey, don't think that because I'm sick, I don't have time to   
listen to my daughter. Spill it."

"Ok," she replied. She didn't want to burden her mom right now,  
but it was obvious that her mom wanted to remain involved. She didn't want  
to be treated differently. "Mom," she breathed in, "Gordo kissed me tonight.  
We went to his house to do homework, and when he brought me back home, he  
kissed me." She said turning red again.

"Oh my gosh"

"Is that a good oh my gosh?" Lizzie asked for the second time  
that night.

"Yes, yes it is!" her mother said as she embraced her teenage  
daughter. "Has he asked you out yet or not?"

"No, but Miranda says it's been pretty obvious lately how he   
feels about me. And now that I step back and look at it, I think she's  
right."

"Lizzie, I'm so excited for you. I like Gordo a lot. He's a   
great kid. You deserve a good guy like him."

"Thanks, Mom"

The two women hugged each other once more. Lizzie was happy that  
her Mom was happy for her, and that her Mom could still be a part of it.   
Lizzie almost thought what happened with Gordo was a good thing for the two;  
it was something that they could bond over during her Moms illness.

Another knock was heard at her door.

"Honey, are you ok? Do you need to lie down again?" Mr. McGuire  
looked at his wife. He was obviously concerned for his wife's well-being.

"Honey, I'm more than fine. Our little girl was kissed tonight."

"What?" his face turned an indescribable color.

The two women laughed.

"Who kissed my daughter?"

"Dad, it's ok. It was Gordo. We've become a lot closer. Miranda   
thinks he might ask me out soon."

Mr. McGuire said nothing but just shook his head. He had taken  
on the same role any father takes when he finds out that someone likes their  
baby girl. He didn't care how much he liked Gordo, Lizzie was still his  
little girl.

The two women just laughed once more at his reaction. "You have an awesome  
father, Lizzie."

She laughed. "I know." Mrs. McGuire escorted her daughter   
downstairs, and sat with her while she ate her dinner. The two enjoyed each  
others company. Lizzie was glad to still have her Mom. Mrs. McGuire was  
still happy to be the mom.

A/N:

Thanks again for the reviews. Wow, I'm always surprised and thankful for the amazing response I'm receiving for this fic. Please keep them coming. I just want to thank my beta, ZiggyBomb. I appreciate the help. Everyone thank her for her awesome work.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Lizzie awoke much earlier than usual. Her mind kept replaying the events from the night before. She couldn't wait to see Gordo, but at

the same time, felt more nervous about their meeting than ever before.

"Why am I nervous?" she asked herself as she stood in front of her vanity mirror. She pulled her brush through her golden locks as she designed

the perfect ponytail on the top of her head. "He's Gordo!"

But she had to admit that the actions of the last week had changed things a little, and the major event last night definitely changed things

a lot.

Finished with her hair, she tossed the brush on her dresser and retrieved her makeup bag. Usually she applied as little as possible; just enough

to cover the unwanted blemishes. She had moved passed her middle school days, when she insisted that she must wear makeup just like everyone else. Now

it was an annoyance that had to be dealt with every morning. But today she paid extra care to her face. She had washed it already and was now attempting

to apply a full face of makeup.

"Why am I doing this? Gordo doesn't care what I look like. He kissed me last night even when my makeup was smeared from crying." Lizzie was

trying to convince herself, but continued on with her task regardless.

She finished up with all her grooming necessities and went downstairs to grab some breakfast; not that she could eat. Her stomach had remained

in her throat for much of the morning.

As she stepped off the last stair and entered the kitchen, she spotted her mom sitting at the table.

"Mom? What are you doing up? Aren't you tired? You don't need to be with us while we get ready for school." Lizzie inquired, concerned for her

mother, she didn't have treatment today. She was to take a few days off and go back on Friday for another round.

"Honey, I'm ok, I like eating breakfast with my two children. I have all day to sleep."

Lizzie slid into the chair next to her mom. "Ok, we just don't want you to overwork yourself just for us."

"I'm fine Sweetie. So, you look extra cute today. Are you looking forward to seeing David Gordon today?" her mom asked with a smile.

Lizzie blushed. Had she made it that obvious? "Maybe," she managed to squeak out before turning a darker shade of red.

"Oh Lizzie, I'm so excited for you two."

"Thanks MOM"

The two women spent the rest of breakfast giggling and talking about Gordo and the coming day. The whole time, Lizzie played with her hands

nervously, and managed to eat half of her waffle. Usually this would have led to concern for her mother, but today, she knew the source of her lack of

appetite.

Finally, the time to leave for school had arrived and Lizzie and Matt loaded up into the family car. The ride to school was completely silent.

Matt was only half awake after staying up until early in the morning to finish homework he had not done that evening. And Lizzie had everything else on

her mind to think about.

They pulled into the usual senior portion of the school parking lot. Stepping out of the car, the two siblings parted and went their separate

ways. Lizzie began to walk toward her locker where she hoped Gordo would be waiting for her. But what would he say? How would he act?

"He's probably just as nervous as you, if not more so," she reassured herself.

Turning the corner she came face to face with David Gordon.

Walking forward, he greeted her nervously, "Um, hi, um, hi L-L-Lizzie," he stammered out.

"Oh my gosh, he's even more nervous than I am," Lizzie thought. "Why was I so worried? Wait, why are we nervous anyway? We've been best friends

forever. And we've liked each other for ever. We both know it. Everyone around us knows it. Why are we acting so dumb? It's Gordo."

A broad smile began to grow on Lizzie's face. A laugh poured from her lips and once she had begun she could not stop. Grabbing her stomach,

she laughed harder than Gordo had ever seen.

Gordo looked at her blankly. "Did I miss something?" the nervousness in his voice had turned to slight anger.

"I'm sorry, Gordo. I'm…" she managed to croak out through laughs. The laughs continued to come. A group of people around them began to stare.

"Lizzie?" Gordo looked more confused with every laugh.

"Ok, ok, I'm done. I'm sorry," she managed to compose herself for a moment. "It's just that you're so nervous, and I know it's because of last

night. And this morning I felt the same way. I didn't know what to say. But I just realized something. Why are we so nervous? It's us Gordo. We've been

friends forever. And you know we've liked each other forever. Why are we acting so dumb?"

Once again she went into a laughing fit. But this time, Gordo joined her. The two sat on the ground in front of Lizzie's locker and laughed

harder than either of them had ever laughed before.

"Why are we acting so dumb?" Gordo finally said. "You're right. We're acting stupid."

The two remained in the same position for several minutes. They received several strange stares but neither seemed to care. Suddenly, they

were taken from their world by someone who had approached and stood above them.

"What's wrong with you?" Miranda stood over her two friends with a confused look on her face. "Are you two like crazy in love?"

The two just laughed harder. The bell rang and Miranda simply walked away. She assumed it was something good, and that's all she wanted for

her two friends.

Lizzie and Gordo struggled to get to their feet, laughing the whole time. The two hugged each other before separating for class. But between

giggles, Gordo managed to peck Lizzie on the lips. Gordo stepped back once more, but laid his hands to rest on Lizzie's shoulders. "Lizzie McGuire, will

you be my girlfriend?"

All laughing ceased for a moment and a smile larger than Gordo had ever viewed grew across Lizzie's face. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend!"

the two hugged once more and then parted to go to their first class, both laughing the whole way.

A/N:

Once again, I want to give a big thanks to my beta, ZiggyBomb. Without her you would have to view my horrible spelling errors, etc. Everyone please praise her in reviews. Also, as always, thanks for the reviews. You guys spoil me. I really appreciate it. And I know this chapter was a little different, but it just kind of wrote itself and I liked it so… Keep the reviews coming. Push that lovely button, please.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next couple of weeks, Lizzie danced on air. Being with Gordo just made her feel good. Her family experienced many ups and downs with her mom. The treatment was becoming more and more intense for her as they went along, but being with Gordo just seemed to make everything okay. Every time Lizzie needed to cry he was there, offering his shoulder to cry on. He coached her through her homework every evening to ensure that she kept up with her studies. Her mom would not let Lizzie fall behind because of her, and Gordo would never allow Lizzie to give up her dreams. Lizzie's dreams were part of Gordo's dreams. He helped Matt out through it as well. Matt needed a positive male role model; a role Lizzie could not fill, and her father was too preoccupied to play.

"Oh mom, I just can't get over how awesome these past two weeks have been. He's been amazing. I can't believe we waited so long to hook up. Everyone laughed when we told them we were together. They all said they'd been waiting for it to happen since seventh grade. They all said it was so obvious that we both felt something for each other. A few people even said they'd had bets going for awhile, on when we would hook up…" Lizzie rambled on and on to her mother about her new relationship. Her mother loved listening to her daughter speak of Gordo. Gordo made her so happy, and she loved to see that her daughter was happy. And she loved Gordo, and felt just like all the others, that the two would one day realize their feelings for each other. But at that moment, Mrs. McGuire paid little attention to her daughter's words. Her mind was preoccupied on something else.

When Lizzie realized her mother's focus was on something else, she focused her glance on where her mother was sitting. Mrs. McGuire was playing with her hair. Lizzie viewed her mother running her fingers through her golden hair, and just as she did so, a large clump of it detached from her scalp, leaving a ball of hair in her hand. Mrs. McGuire looked down at the ball of hair, separate from her head.

"Oh, Mom!" Lizzie cried out as she realized what her mom had been preoccupied with.

"I knew it was going to come out but…" Mrs McGuire said more to herself than anyone else. "I guess I should just shave off the rest. Why wait for it all to fall out?"

"Are you sure, mom?

"Yeah, I'm sure. I can't deny the fact that it's going to all fall out eventually."

"I'm so sorry, Mom."

"Thanks Sweetie, but you can't do anything about it. Do you know anyone who could shave it for me? I don't exactly want to go to the barber for such a thing."

"Um, Gordo can do it. He shaves his head every summer when it gets hot."

"Ok, can you call him over to do it?" she said with no enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I'll call him right now."

Lizzie grabbed the cordless phone from its cradle and walked upstairs to her room to make the call.

"Hey, Gordo, yeah it's Lizzie. Hey, do you think you could come over this evening. My mom has a favor to ask. She was wondering if you could shave her head for her. Yeah, her hair is finally starting to fall out, and she doesn't want to wait for it all to come out. Yeah, she's really bummed out about it. I wish there was something we could do for her. What, that's a great idea! Would you really do that? I'll ask Matt if he'll do the same. We'll be over in ten minutes. Thanks Gordo, you're awesome."

Lizzie hit the off button and rushed to her brother's room.

"Matt, I need your help. You need to come to Gordo's with me. We want to know if you'll do something for mom."

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"It's a surprise for Mom. I'll explain on the way, you just need to come to Gordo's with me first."

Sure okay," the young boy followed his sister downstairs.

"Mom, Gordo said he would love to help. Matt and I are going to pick him up. We'll be back shortly."

"Wait, why are both of you going?"

"No reason, I promise we'll be back soon." Lizzie replied as she sprinted out the front door with her younger brother close behind.

"Ok," Mrs. McGuire offered confused.

As the two jumped in the car and sped off, Matt looked at his sister, searching for an explanation to Lizzie's excited urgency.

"So, what is it? What am I doing for Mom, and why are you so jumpy?"

"Matt, Mom is starting to lose her hair from the treatment. She's really down about it."

"Oh gosh, I knew that chemo made your hair fall out, but I guess I never put two and two together."

"Yeah, I know, same here. Well, here's the plan. Gordo is going to shave Mom's head tonight, but before he shaves hers, he's shaving his, and we were hoping you'd shave yours too. I'd shave mine, but well…"

"Haha, that'd be interesting. Do us a favor, and keep yours, Liz. But of course I'll shave mine for Mom."

"Awesome Matt, you're a great brother, and a great son." Lizzie leaned over and kissed the top of her brother's head just as they pulled up onto Gordo's driveway. The two jumped out of the car and ran up to Gordo's front door. He was already there and let the two in.

He had already set the razor up on the kitchen table.

"So Matt, would you like to go first, or shall I?"

"I'll go first!"

Matt draped an old towel around his shoulders that Gordo had provided, and sat down on one of Mrs. Gordon's beautifully decorated dining room chairs. Gordo turned the razor on and before Lizzie knew it, her brother's head was completely bald.

"Matt McGuire! I must say, very attractive." She giggled as she embraced her younger brother. "Ok, your turn sir." She said as she turned toward her boyfriend.

Snatching the old towel from Matt, Gordo draped it around his own shoulders.

"Oh, oh, can I do it!" Lizzie pleaded as she snatched the razor from his hands.

"I guess so. It's not like you can go wrong. Just don't hurt me, ok?"

"Yes sir," she turned the razor on and quickly shaved away all of his dark curls. "All done. I must say, even more handsome than Matt." She offered as she kissed her boyfriend.

"Ok, let's go help your mom," Gordo said as he swept up the two boy's hair.

The three jumped in Lizzie's car and returned home to assist their mom. When they pulled up in front of the house, Lizzie braced the two boys. "Ok you guys, she's definitely going to be surprised. Thanks again for doing this you guys."

"No problem, it'll grow back." Matt responded to his sister sincerely.

"Yeah, anything for Mrs. M." Gordo replied.

The three teenagers exited the car and entered their home. They all entered the kitchen where she was waiting.

"Mom, we have a surprise for you!" Lizzie entered first, with the two bald headed men close behind. Glancing up, Mrs. McGuire focused her glance on the two young men who no longer had a full head of hair.

"Matt? Gordo? Your hair? Did… did you do this for me?" a tear began to form in her eye. "You didn't have to do this…"

"We know Mom. We did it because we wanted to. We knew you were a little bummed out, and we wanted to make you feel better. Its just hair."

"Oh Matt, since when have you been so sweet?" she said as she wrapped her arms around her son. "You look very handsome." She kissed the top of his bald head. "And you too." She embraced Gordo and kissed the top of his head as well.

"Ok, Mrs. McGuire, are you ready to shave the rest of that stuff off?" Gordo inquired as compassionately as he could.

"Now that I've seen the two of you, yes, more than ever."

"Gordo prepared the razor and the job was done in a few minutes. Mrs. McGuire rubbed her head cautiously. "I can't believe it's gone." She said with obvious sadness.

"It's ok Mom. It'll grow back soon." Lizzie offered, trying to comfort her mom.

"And I promise I'll keep shaving mine until it does." Gordo chimed in.

"Yeah me too!"

"Thanks, you guys are too sweet."

"Honey, I'm home! I'm sorry I'm so late…" Mr. McGuire called from the living room. As he entered the kitchen, his glance fell upon the two bald headed boys, and then his wife. The four in the room looked at each other and all began to laugh.

A/N:

As always, everyone give a shout out to my wonderful beta. She's amazing and awesome. I'm sorry for the late update. I was out of town in Dc then camp, and major computer problems, but here is the next installment, so no worries. Please R and R.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lizzie entered the house with a grin plastered across her face. It was Gordo and her six month anniversary and Gordo had taken her out for a special lunch. They'd gone to one of her favorite restaurants, And to top it off, he had purchased a new necklace for her, the one she had been eyeballing for weeks. She could barely comprehend the fact that she and Gordo had been going out for half a year. She would never have fathomed such a milestone. But here it was.

As she entered the kitchen, her grin quickly left. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire were seated at the kitchen table together. The two held each other's hands. The look on their faces indicated that something was pressing on their hearts and minds.

"Mom?" What's wrong?" Lizzie quickly occupied the kitchen chair opposite her mother.

"It's my test results. They haven't improved much. Actually, the results are getting worse. The treatment is not doing the job." Mrs. McGuire calmly explained to her daughter.

Lizzie was awed by her mother's calmness in such a time of great worries. If it was her, she would never be able to handle herself,. But then what else could she do? In such a time of great anguish, maybe it was the only way to act.

"Mom! I'm so sorry! I…" Lizzie leapt from her seat and embraced her mom. It was all she could offer.

"Thank you, Sweetheart."

"So..." Lizzzie looked anxiously at her mother. She felt like she was a young child again; going to her mother for direction, for clearance to make it all better.

But this time her mom didn't have the definite answer; the antidote to fix all the problems.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to have the mastectomy. It might not do the job either, but the doctor says I still have reason to be optimistic." Lizzie's mom delivered trying to look optimistic herself.

Mr. McGuire squeezed his wife's hand encouragingly. The last six months had taken a toll on his own health. Lizzie had noticed a change in his physical demeanor. He was looking much older. His youthful glow was beginning to fade. He had been working so many hours and taking care of the house.

"You can get through this, Mom. I know you can. You're amazing."

"Oh, thank you, Baby. I hope you're right."

"Can I do anything for you, Mom?"

"Just be here for me, ok?"

"I promise!"

Lizzie sat in her bedroom, trying to make a dent in the pile of homework that had accumulated. Thankfully, it being her senior year, her load was small, but lately she had allowed the work to pile up. Too many things had been pressing, and homework became the last priority. But she knew she had to complete it. Gordo would never let her skip and assignment, and she didn't want to let her mom down. She never wanted to let her mom think that her grades were slipping because of her.

As Lizzie combated her economics homework, her cell phone began to ring. Peering at the screen, Lizzie saw that it was Gordo and clicked on.

"Hey, Gordo!"

"Hey, Liz! You don't sound so good, what's wrong?"

"Um, it's my mom. Gordo, she has to have a mastectomy."

"Lizzie, I'm so, so sorry."

"I don't know what to do..."

"Lizzie…" Gordo was silent for a moment. "Lizzie, can I come and get you. I'll take you out."

"No, Gordo! I want to be here with my mom! Why would you want to take me out now, after such big news?" Lizzie shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I just want to help. I…"

"Well, think before you speak next time. I can't always go out with you. I need to be here for my mom. It's not always about you..."

"Lizzie, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant…"

"no, Gordo. I'll talk to you later!" Lizzie slammed her phone shut.

Gordo peered down at his phone. What had just happened? Why had she responded that way?

But Gordo knew why. Lizzie was scared. She had been trying to be strong for her mom for so long, but the idea of losing her mom was terrifying her. And the news must have been a horrible blow. What could he do for her? He wanted to be there for Lizzie, and her whole family. The McGuire's were always their for him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lizzie looked down at her phone. What had she just done? Why had she just yelled at Gordo? He hadn't done anything wrong. He was just trying to be there for her; to be there for his girlfriend.

"Why am I such a jerk?" Lizzie asked out loud.

Tears began to pour from her eyes. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Grabbing her pillow, Lizzie buried her face in her pillow and cried out. Fear consumed her whole body and she shook uncontrollably.

Lizzie's sobs masked the sound of the doorknob turning. She had not heard her mom enter the room. Gently, Mrs. McGuire rubbed her daughter's back. She knew without question what the cause of the tears was. She hated putting her daughter, her entire family, through such pain.

"Lizzie," she whispered softly.

Lizzie sat up to face her mom. "Mom! I…"

"Its ok, Sweetie."

"Mom, I yelled at Gordo. I'm just so scared and …"

"Lizzie didn't finish her sentence. Her mom had enveloped her in her arms and rocked her back and forth. Lizzie felt guilty. She should be comforting her mom, not the other way around. But at that moment, there was nothing she needed more but then to feel the warmth of her mother's arms.

"You can talk to him tomorrow. I have no doubt that he'll forgive you in a second. He cares for you more than anything. And I'm sure he understands what you're going through. He knows you're frustrated. He's a great guy, Lizzie."

"I know," she said through sniffles. "Why'd I get so lucky? I have an amazing mom, an amazing dad, and an amazing boyfriend."

"I'm just as lucky, if not more. I have an amazing husband, and two amazing, amazing children. I couldn't have gone through any of this without you guys."

"I love you, Mom!"

"I love you, too Sweetheart!"

The two women embraced each other for several moments. As always, Mrs. McGuire had been there exactly when Lizzie needed her. What would happen if she wasn't there in the future? The idea brought tears to her eyes once more.

The next morning, Lizzie left for school early. She stood anxiously in front of Gordo's locker. She wanted to apologize for the night before. She had barely slept the night before. She felt so guilty for what she had said. And she still couldn't shake the fear from the past evening. The idea of losing her mom had not left.

"Hey," Gordo said quietly as he viewed Lizzie in front of his locker.

"Hey, Gordo," extending her arms, she offered a hug. Willingly, he embraced the petite teenage girl.

"Gordo, I'm so, so, so sorry for last night. I was just frustrated. My mom had just broke the news, and I was scared, and…"

"You don't need to explain. I understand."

"But Gordo, I was so rude. Please forgive me!"

"I forgive you," he kissed Lizzie on the lips.

"Gordo, I can't promise I'm going to be the easiest to deal with for awhile. I'm so scared. My mom's news has really got me thinking. I don't know what I would do without her."

"I understand. I wish I couldn't do something for you all."

"Me too. I feel so helpless."

"Wait! When is your mom going to have the operation?" a light had lit up in Gordo's mind.

"Um, in two weeks, why?"

"I have any idea." Gordo danced around excitedly. "yes, it's not much, but it's something I can do for your mom."

"What? What?"

"Ok, here's the plan…"

A/N:

Haha, cliffhanger.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The operation was scheduled for two weeks later. The whole family was uneasy, and the time passed rapidly. The cancer had spread and a double mastectomy was necessary.

Lizzie spent much time with her mom. Jo tried to be strong about the whole thing, but Lizzie could see the pain and fear in her eyes. A mastectomy was nothing small. Lizzie felt for her mother. Part of her womanhood was being taken from her mother. She wished she could do something, anything.

"Oh Mom, I'm so sorry!" Lizzie told her mom as they sat sipping coffee on their back porch. Sam and Matt spent most of their time trying to tell her that it wouldn't be that bad, but Lizzie viewed the whole situation from a woman's point of view. She had a better take on the situation, and her mom thanked her for her understanding. She loved that her husband loved her that much, but she needed to vent with another woman.

"I'm just so frustrated. Your father keeps trying to comfort me, and I appreciate it, but I just want to scream every now and then. He doesn't understand. I'll be losing a part of myself."

"Then go ahead, mom."

"What, go ahead with what?"

"Yell Mom, you deserve it."

"What? No, Lizzie!"

"Come on Mom, you totally deserve it."

Jo laughed at her daughter's suggestion. "I have to say, it sounds nice."

"Go for it."

"Whyyyyyyyyy!" Jo bellowed at the top of her lungs.

""yes, there you go. Let it out."

"Whyyy! Whyyy! Whyyyy!" she continued.

"Whyyyy! Uuuugggggg!" Lizzie let out.

Jo laughed. "That did feel good."

"It did," the two women laughed.

\

But the two weeks came to a close, and the operation was the next day. The whole family tried to mask their anxiety, but it was hard to cover it. Gordo had stopped by earlier, but left to leave the McGuire family to spend the evening together. Sam prepared Jo's favorite meal, and they hung out together watching old family videos. It was the perfect night. The family laughed and cried.

But the night ended and the morning came. Sam and Jo rose early to get to the hospital at seven AM. Lizzie and Matt both wanted to accompany there mom to the hospital, but their parents voted against it. They thought it would be better for the two to go to school and go to the hospital after school.

Lizzie found it difficult to pay attention all day. Her mind wandered as she thought of her mother. She knew how hard it was for her mom, and wanted desperately to be there for her.

The clock ticked by slowly. Gordo tried to comfort her all he could, but he knew the only remedy would b to see her mother. So he allowed her to speak her mind.

The school day finally came to a close, and the two siblings raced to the car to speed to the hospital. As they drove, matt relayed his day to his older sister and it sounded much the same. He found it just as difficult to listen in his classes.

Speeding into the parking garage, Lizzie and Matt sprinted out of the car and ran into the hospital. Dialing her father's cell phone as they went, Lizzie inquired about what floor and room her mom was in. Her father delivered all the necessary information and the two exited onto the appropriate floor.

Slowing their pace when they exited the elevator, they walked silently to their mom's room. Neither knew what to expect. Both had wanted to see her so badly, but now that they were there, they were both a little nervous.

Locating the correct room, they stepped inside. Immediately, they spotted their dad sitting next to the bed. He was talking quietly to his wife. As they looked toward the bed, they saw their mom, lying buried beneath the pure white hospital blankets.

"Mom," Lizzie said quietly as they entered.

Turning her head, she saw both her children. She looked very groggy and pale. Lizzie could tell she was experiencing some pain.

"Hey you two" she tried to smile at her two kids.

"hey mom," Matt chimed in.

Pulling up two more chairs the whole family surrounded the bed and made small talk with Jo. She was in pain, and very sleepy, but having her family there made everything better. Through the whole ordeal, Jo had been eternally thankful for the love and support of her husband and kids.

Lizzie and Matt stayed for over an hour. They didn't want to leave their mother. But finally their dad suggested that they go home and do some homework and eat some dinner. After some protest, the two teenagers agreed to do so. Sam promised to come home later that evening.

"By mom, I love you," Lizzie gently kissed her mom's forehead. She couldn't imagine how her mom was feeling.

"By mom," Matt copied his older sister.

"I love you both," Jo said as her children left the hospital.

The two returned home and tried to begin homework, but the process was sluggishly slow. Lizzie made dinner for Matt and herself, and left leftovers in the fridge for her dad. Finishing up her last econ questions, after skipping almost half, Lizzie waited for her dad to return. She could only imagine what the day was like for him, and wanted to be there for him.

A/N:

I know you all want to know what Gordo's secret plan is. Well, I'm sorry it didn't come up in this chapter but I promise it will be in the next one.

Merry Christmas!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Ok, Lizzie, we have to get busy!" Gordo explained to Lizzie as he stepped into Lizzie's house. Lizzie had just answered the door after Gordo had rung the doorbell.

"Ok?" Lizzie said confused.

"Don't you remember my plan? I told you about it a few days ago." Gordo explained.

"Oh yeah!" Lizzie lit up. It was the Saturday after Lizzie's mom's surgery. The doctor said she could probably come home early the next week. Lizzie was excited that her mom would be coming home soon.

"Let's get to work!" she said excitedly. "What do we need to do?"

"Is your dad here?" Gordo asked.

"No, he's at the hospital with Mom. Matt and I were going to go a bit later." It was only eleven in the morning. Matt was still in his pajamas. Gordo spotted him through the corner of his eye.

"Matt, get dressed. We need your help." Gordo shouted in Matt's direction.

"Can I look at their room?" Gordo asked.

"Of course, follow me."

"What are you two up to?" Matt asked coming into the room.

"We're going to surprise mom when she gets home. Matthew McGuire, welcome to Extreme Makeover: room addition!" Gordo delivered with a big voice.

"Awesome!" Matt said. "Do you think Dad will care?"

"I don't think so. Anything to make Mom happy. But let me call him real quick. Matt, give Gordo a quick tour of the room."

Lizzie entered the kitchen to make the call and the two young men went upstairs to evaluate the room.

"Ok, looks good. I think we have some shopping to do." Gordo explained as he came back downstairs. "We'll need your womanly advice."

"Oh course," Lizzie giggled. "Dad loves the idea. So what are your thoughts?"

"Well, I think a new bedspread, curtains, maybe some candles, something girly like that?" Gordo listed off his ideas.

"I love it!" Lizzie said. "We should do something in their bathroom. I know Mom would love that."

"Works for me," Gordo said.

"I have an idea!" Matt spoke up.

"Yeah?" the two looked at him.

"You know that picture we took at the beach with the four of us that mom loves?" he began.

"Yeah, Mom loves that thing." Lizzie retorted.

"We can get it blown up and frame it. We can hang it right over her bed."

Lizzie hugged her brother in excitement. "Matt, that's a wonderful idea. She'd love that."

"Ok, let's get in the car. We can think of more ideas on the way." Gordo said pulling his car keys from his pocket.

"This is going to be great!" Lizzie said as she moved toward the front door. The three loaded up into Gordo's car.

They spent hours out shopping. They went from one store to the next collecting various things they would need.

As they exited a local Home Deepo, after buying a new shower curtain and other related goods, Lizzie spotted a small thrift shop.

"You guys, let's go look in there." Gordo followed her command, and parked in front of the small store.

The three entered and looked around at the cluttered store. Lizzie instinctively moved toward one corner that was littered with old furniture.

"Look how pretty," Lizzie instructed as she pointed at an old wooden rocking chair.

"Wow, Mom would love something like that. She's always said she wants her own rocking chair." Matt put in.

"Yeah, but it needs some work. Its pretty old." Lizzie put in.

"I can take care of that." Gordo put in. "I can take it home and sand her down and put a fresh coat on her."

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that." Lizzie said.

"No, I want to do something special for your mom."

"I can sew a cushion for it myself."

"How much is it?" Matt asked.

"Twenty-five dollars." Gordo read a tag from the back of the chair.

"Wow, that's a steal." Matt answered back.

"Well, is it a go, Lizzie?" Gordo asked.

"Yeah, it's a go."

"But how will we get it home?" Matt put in.

"Good point." Lizzie hadn't thought about that."

"I'll come back for it later. I can use my dad's pickup truck."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am, Liz." Gordo said forcefully.

"Ok, thanks," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Let me talk to the owner really quick. Gordo talked to the old woman behind the counter and reserved the chair. The three filed out of the store and began their journey home.

The unloaded the many bags of goods and started the tasks of rearranging the room. Lizzie had fun changing the furniture to make room for the new chair while Matt remade the bed, hung the new shower curtain.

"This looks great!" the kids were interrupted by Mr. McGuire's sudden presence.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Lizzie asked.

"She's going to love it." He answered. "Why is there a big empty wall?" He asked pointing to the now lonely wall.

"We bought this beautiful new rocking chair for her. Gordo is just going to repaint it for us."

"She's always wanted a rocking chair," Sam said more to himself than to his kids.

"But Dad, you're not going to be able to sleep on these new sheets until mom gets home." Lizzie laughed.

A/N:

I'm sorry for the very late update. I hope you all are still interested and will continue to read and review. It will be complete very soon.


End file.
